A copper wire access technology refers to a technology that uses an existing phone line as a transmission medium and connects a subscriber line to a network using a copper wire in order to implement service data exchange between a subscriber line and a network. In the copper wire access technology, various advanced modulation technologies, encoding technologies, and line digital signal processing technologies are used to increase a transmission rate and a transmission distance of the copper wire.
Currently, existing manners of copper wire access between a subscriber line and a network include plain old telephone service (POTS), asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber loop (VDSL), VDSL vectoring, G.fast, and the like. Forms of a copper wire access device are usually classified into a frame-type device, a box-type device, and an integrated device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a frame-type copper wire access device. The device includes a line card, an exchange/control board, and an upstream board. The line card mainly provides functions such as interface protection, analog front end circuit processing, line digital signal processing, service scheduling, and forwarding. The exchange/control board mainly performs service data exchange, forwarding, and exchange/forwarding protocol processing, and the upstream board mainly provides a connection between the copper wire access device and a network-side device.
FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram of a box-type copper wire access device. The device includes a line card and an upstream board. The line card mainly provides interface protection, analog front end circuit processing, and line digital signal processing; and the upstream board mainly performs service scheduling and forwarding, and provides a connection to a network-side device.
FIG. 3 is a schematic structural diagram of an integrated copper wire access device. Functions such as interface protection, analog front end circuit processing, line digital signal processing, service scheduling and forwarding, and connecting to a network-side device are integrated into one physical entity.
It may be seen from the foregoing three types of copper wire access devices that, copper wire access devices of different structures all include three functional modules interface protection, analog front end circuit processing, and line digital signal processing. Each line digital signal processing device includes a line digital signal processing functional module, in addition, a processing process of the line digital signal processing functional module is complex, extra monitoring, maintenance, and alarm processing need to be performed on the line digital signal processing functional module, and operation and maintenance costs of line digital signal processing on each line processing device are relatively high, which causes high operation and maintenance costs of an entire communications network and cannot meet a requirement of today's users for reducing network costs.